


A Losing Combination? by Jemisard [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of A Losing Combination? by Jemisard read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Jake Jensen has worked on Jaegers for as long as he's been able to, but his dream of piloting are doomed to die since he just can't Drift with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Losing Combination? by Jemisard [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Losing Combination?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934453) by [Jemisard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard). 



**Title** : A Losing Combination?  
 **Author** : Jemisard  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Losers  
 **Character** : Jolene/Pooch, Jensen/Cougar  
 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Jake Jensen has worked on Jaegers for as long as he's been able to, but his dream of piloting are doomed to die since he just can't Drift with anyone.  
Until his friends Jolene and Pooch seem doomed unless someone gets out there to help them.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934453)  
**Length** 0:21:38  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20Losing%20Combination%20by%20Jemisard.mp3.zip)


End file.
